Maneras de solucionar una discusión
by Hebi007
Summary: Tony hizo algo que no debió hacer y el Cap esta bastante molesto por ello, le busca reñir pero al final Tony siempre sabe como solucionar una discusión con su amante, claro, sin salir lastimado y con bastante disfrute. [YAOI]


Maneras de solucionar una discusión.

Entro a la casa hecho una furia, arrojó su chaqueta de cuero en sillón y seguidamente se encamino hacia la planta de abajo. Cuando llegó ingreso la clave presionando con mucho más fuerza los botones e ingresó al laboratorio del millonario.

-Anthony Stark, ¿Pero qué mierda estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?- exclamo con bastante molestia.

-Hola amor!, claro que si yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar- Respondió el aludido con un tono sarcástico bastante característico de él.

-Maldita sea! Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo así que no trates de desviarme del puto tema!-

-Disculpa escuche bien? El siempre correcto Capitán Steve Rogers está insultando? Tks.. Debí gravarlo todo, JARVIS lo tienes en las cámaras de seguridad verdad?- pregunto el genio

-Sí señor, todo se aloja en la base de datos de la mansión-

-Perfecto! Si no, nadie me creerá lo que acaba de pasar jajaja- empezó a reír despreocupadamente el moreno

-Stark! No me ignores y sí, estoy insultando pero todo es por tu culpa, eres la única persona capaz de agotar toda mi paciencia, asique deja de huir de esta condenada conversación!- respondió ya bastante irritado el rubio.

-Ok, ok, que es lo que te molesto tanto?-

-Todavía tienes la descaradas de preguntar? Pues bien hace un momento me contactaron de SHIELD preguntándome si no había visto a Clint porque llevaba todo el día desaparecido sin dar ninguna señal y no se le había enviado de misión, así que decidí hablarle a Bruce para preguntarle si no sabía de él y adivina qué? Pues resulta que él también había desaparecido "misteriosamente" que puede decir al respecto señor Stark? Porque esto solo suela a algo que TÚ harías- dijo con un tono ligeramente más calmado el rubio.

-Bueno, sí, yo tuve que ver en su misteriosa desaparición, pero no te alarmes todo está bien, solo los engañe un poquitito para que tuvieran una mini cita, acaso está mal?-

-Es que eres idiota! No puedes forzar a nadie para estar con otra persona! Así no funciona el corazón- dijo acercándose al contrario mientras le reñía.

-Créeme Cap yo sé cómo funciona el corazón- El moreno termino de acortar la distancia y selló los labios del rubio con los propios.

En ese momento el rubio perdió conciencia de lo que sucedió, lo poco que su mente logro captar fue ellos subiendo hacia su dormitorio entre beso y jalones de ropa, ellos cayendo bruscamente en la cama.

Lo sintió, una, dos, su mente se perdió en la lujuria, tres, cuatro, sonoros gemidos se escaparon de su garganta, cinco, seis, una fuerte mordida en su esternón, siete, ocho, un jadeo en respuesta anterior, nueve, diez, su mente se nubló y soltó un gemido acompañado por el nombre de su amante.

Cuando volvía a tener conciencia de si mismo pudo notar su pecho manchado de una blanquecina sustancia y un hombre besándole la mejilla, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.

-De que se ríe capitán?- Escuchó la melodiosa voz del contrario sobre su oído.

-Mmmm... De ti, de mí, de la situación- Le contesto en un suave tono mientras se abrazaba al contrario y se recostaba en su pecho dejando suaves besos.

-Y si se puede saber, que tiene de chistoso esto?- Dijo el Moreno mientras besaba la coronilla del Rubio.

-Pues todo, hace unas horas estaba a punto de partirte la cara y ahora me encuentro besando tu pecho, acaso no crees que es un poco curioso?- Volvió a soltar una risilla sin dejar de jugar con el pecho contrario

-Oh! Pero el quererme partir la cara era solo de tu parte mi querido Capi, porque yo desde hace mucho tiempo quiero partirte y no precisamente la cara- El Moreno empezó a jugar la desnuda espalda del Rubio.

-Tu siempre tan directo y eso era por lo cual quería golpearte pero supongo que hemos encontrado una mejor manera de solucionar nuestras diferencias no?-

-Por supuesto Steve, no importa cómo se resuelvan las diferencias lo importante es resolverlas de modo pacífico- dijo mientras sonreída como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Ambos sabemos que no es la mejor forma de solucionar nuestra discusión anterior Tony y sabes bien que no se me ha olvidado que aún tenemos que tratar ese tema, no creas que solo porque terminamos en la cama te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste a Barton y a Bruce- Refuto Steve mientras le daba una mordida en el pecho.

-Oh vamos Steve ambos sabemos que esos dos ya se estaban tardando para estar juntos- dijo con un puchero en los labios

-Si, pero no es tu decisión cuando ni donde van a estar juntos ok? Realmente me molesto que los hayas engañado para que tengan una cita-

-Capi! Sabes que todo lo que yo hago lo hago bien- dijo mientras intercambiaba posiciones y empezaba a besar suavemente el cuello del Rubio

-Mmm... Tony, no creas que hmmm te vas a escapar de nuestraaah conversación- dijo el casi siempre correcto Steve mientras enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura del Moreno.

-Después de nuestra cuarta ronda discutiremos todo lo que quieras amor- le respondió mientras empezaba a rozar sus desnudos vientres.

-No aaaah trates de mmmmm… escaparte Stark- dijo Steve mientras hacía más fricción entre los miembros.

-No Capi, yo nunca escapar- Dicho esto Tony selló la boca contraria con un apasionado beso para evitar que le refutaran.

Steve abrazo por el cuello al moreno y respondió al suculento beso, Tony empezó a descender por el cuello del otro dejando mordidas y succionando toda la piel que quedaba a su paso, su boca siguió descendiendo hasta los pequeños botones rosas los cuales acaricio para luego empezar a lamer y a succionar. Ante todas estas atenciones, el rubio solo podía gemir y, nuevamente, perderse en la lujuria en la que Anthony Stark los arrastraba.


End file.
